


Luck of the Irish

by LouisSassAndAss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like oh my god, soooooo fluffy, that's how sweet it is, you should probably go brush your teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisSassAndAss/pseuds/LouisSassAndAss





	Luck of the Irish

”FUCK!” Louis yelled, throwing his suspenders off as he stormed into his hotel room. He fell onto his bed and buried his head in his pillows attempting to block out the events of the day. He laid there in silence wallowing in self pity over his inability to hit a note on his harmony, and eventually having to ask for a change.  
“Lou?” he heard Niall call from the doorway, causing him to flip over to see his Irish boyfriend timidly standing just inside the door frame, “You alright?” he asked softly, though he obviously knew the answer.  
“I’m fucking awful, I shouldn’t even be here.” Louis chocked out, turning back over into the pillow trying to keep from crying.  
“Hey, no. Come on.” Niall walked over and laid down next to him, and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist, fitting perfectly behind him, “Today wasn’t a good day for any of us, hell, it took Li, what, half an hour? To get those notes in the verse.”  
“Yeah, but I’m always this way, always the one with the most trouble, always the one who has to get their notes CHANGED.” his voice cracked on the word, tears beginning to fall.  
“You’re also the only one who gives me goosebumps when you sing Valerie, or that can harmonize perfectly with fucking anyone,” he sat them both up so they were looking directly at each other, “and the only one that keeps giving it his all, every single time. Me? If I’m having a tough time, I’ll give up, and be pissy at everyone for the rest of the day, but you? Never, you keep. On. Going.” he used one hand to trace from Louis’ jaw to his shoulder.  
“But what does that really mean in the long run?” he asked, “So I keep trying, hooray for me.”  
“But it’s so much more than that, darling.” he cupped Louis’ face in both hand, “And that’s one of my favorite things about you,” he grinned, causing his boyfriend to smile a little too, as his smile was just contagious, “You don’t even understand how fucking perfect you are.”  
“Hmm,” Lou smiled a little bit, “Sounds like a good premise for a song.” he joked, causing the other boy to chuckle.  
“You know, you’re right.” he laughed.  
Lou swallowed hard and wiped the tears away from his cheeks, “Thanks Ni. For, well, everything.” he smiled weakly.  
“Of course, babe.” he said, kissing him on the forehead just before his fringe.  
Louis giggled, partly because there was no greater feeling on the goddamn PLANET than when Niall kiss him, even not on the lips, but mostly because, “Does Valerie really give you goosebumps?” he asked, continuing to giggle.  
“Every time.” he replied simply pulling Lou into his lap.  
“God, I love you.” He sighed into Niall’s shoulder.  
“I love you too.” he kissed the top of Lou’s head. “So bloody much.” another kiss, “and it really hurts me to see you sad, ever.”  
“Well,” Louis looked up at him, “You sure do a great job of making me feel better.” he smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.  
“I try, I try.” he mumbled against the older boy’s lips.  
“How,” Louis asked, mostly to himself, “did I ever get the luck to find you?”   
“You know,” Niall laughed, “I was just asking myself the same thing.”


End file.
